starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Garazeb Orrelios
}} Garazeb Orrelios, spesso chiamato "Zeb", era un Lasat maschio che faceva parte dell'equipaggio dell'astronave Ghost. Fu addestrato come guerriero sul suo pianeta natale. Non andava d'accordo col droide astromeccanico della Ghost, Chopper. Biografia Vita iniziale All'inizio della sua vita, Zeb era un membro della Guardia d'Onore di Lasan nella quale ricevette un addestramento militare. Tutto finì quando l'Impero Galattico devastò Lasan uccidendo quasi completamente tutti i suoi cittadini. Così Zeb, all'età di 39 anni, decise di unirsi ai Ribelli di Lothal, partecipando così alla loro lotta contro l'Impero. Ribelli di Lothal Una volta, Zeb doveva incontrarsi in un punto con Kanan Jarrus, ma per sbaglio giunse in un vicolo, in cui due imperiali stavano maltrattando un venditore Ugnaught e il suo droide. Per proteggere il povero venditore Zeb finì col combattere contro un gruppo di imperiali e contro un pilota di Caccia TIE. Nella fretta di incontrare Kanan, Zeb distrusse erroneamente un Caccia TIE. Dopo di che, con tutti gli imperiali svenuti a terra, Zeb incontrò l'Ugnaught, il quale riconoscente, gli offerse del denaro, che però venne rifiutato in cambio di un frutto. Dirottamento su Lothal Zeb fu coinvolto poi in un dirottamento di casse imperiali insieme a Kanan Jarrus e a Sabine Wren. Quando Ezra Bridger però rubo alcune casse, Zeb e Kanan lo inseguirono. Il primo però fu poi costretto a rimanere indietro e a recuperare le casse perse da Ezra. Successivamente Zeb e gli altri membri del Ghost ''accolsero a bordo Ezra mentre erano inseguiti da Caccia TIE. Durante questo inseguimento, Zeb ed Ezra di scontrarono con le teste e dopo che il ragazzo di lamentò dell'odore del Lasat, quest'ultimo lo chiuse dentro un armadio. I ribelli poi riuscirono a sfuggire agli imperiali, e dopo essere ritornati su Lothal, atterrarono vicino all'insediamento di Tarkintown, città abitata da contadini, le cui terre erano state sfrattate dall'Impero. Giunti a terra, Zeb, Sabine ed Ezra aprirono le casse imperiali contenenti cibo e le distribuirono ai poveri cittadini. Successivamente i ribelli furono chiamati per salvare alcuni prigionieri Wookiee. Salvataggio dei prigionieri Wookiee Dopo essere arrivati e essersi aggangiati ad un trasporto imperiale, i ribelli comunicarono col capitano imperiale dicendo che avevano un prigioniero Wookiee senza peli da consegnare. Così dopo essere entrati, Zeb, il finto Wookiee senza peli, atterrò una coppia di soldati con un solo pugno. Purtroppo, Zebe gli altri ribelli stavano finendo in una trappola se non fossero stati avvertiti da Ezra. Così, mentre tutti stavano ritornando sul ''Ghost Ezra fu catturato da Kallus, e Zeb, invece di liberarlo, dovette a malincuore ritornare sulla nave. Una volta dentro la nave, e lontano dagli imperiali, i ribelli decisero di ritornare indietro per liberare il giovane. Dopo aver salvato Ezra, il gruppo si diresse verso Kessel per salvare i Wookiee. Qui Kanan Jarrus mostrò la sua vera identità di Jedi, e riuscì a sconfiggere gli imperiali e a salvare i Wookiee. Dopo questo secondo salvataggio, Ezra decise di entrare a far parte dei ribelli e gli fu assegnata la stessa stanza di Zeb. Furto del Distruttore Zeb e i suoi compagni ribelli viaggiarono su Garel per rubare un carico di armi dell'Impero. Con grande orrore dei ribelli, il carico di armi era composto da Distruttore a Ioni T-7: armi che erano state bandite dal Senato Galattico perchè capaci di disattivare un'intera nave o veicolo. Per Zeb però quello non era un buon motivo per metterle al bando. Secondo Hera Syndulla, quei distruttori erano stati usati contro il popolo di Zeb, e ciò causò la distruzione di Lasan. Di conseguenza solo pochi Lasat, come Zeb, erano rimasti vivi. Zeb ben presto scoprì che fu l'agente Kallus, l'artefice del massacro contro il suo popolo, e lo impegnò così in un feroce duello a colpi di Bi-fucile AB-75. Zeb però fu presto sopraffatto, e prima che si potesse compiere il suo destino, Ezra lo salvò, gettando Kallus lontano da lui con la Forza. Caccia al Meillorun Dopo un litigio tra Zeb e Ezra, Hera mandò i due a prendere del cibo in un mercato di una città e in particolare raccomandò loro di prendere un Frutto Meillorun. Al mercato, i due scoprirono che tutti i frutti Meillorun erano stati venduti all'Impero. Dopo non essere riuscito a prenderli con la Forza, Ezra cercò di rubarli alla vecchia maniera, ma fu scoperto dalle truppe imperiali. I due ribelli così si separarono e Zeb fu messo con le spalle al mure da due soldati e da un pilota di caccia TIE, Valen Rudor, lo stesso pilota che incontrò Zeb qualche tempo prima. Così il Lasan saltò sul caccia e gettò fuori Rudor. Dopo di che recuperò Ezra, il quale stava scappando dai soldati su i tetti delle abitazioni. Personalità a caratteristiche Zeb era burbero, ma compassionevole. All'inizio era molto ostile nei confronti di Ezra, minacciandolo anche di gettarlo fuori dalla nave in volo. Era inoltre un ottimo amico di Kanan. Dietro le quinte La specie di Zeb è basata sui concept art per Chewbacca realizzato da Ralph McQuarrie, e inizialmente fu detta essere completamente nuova. In realtà i bozzetti erano già stati utilizzati per creare la specie dei Lasat e nello ''Star Wars Insider'' 148 fu confermato essere un Lasat. Nella serie Star Wars Rebels è doppiato dall'esperto attore Steve Blum. Comparse * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' (Insieme a A New Hero e Rise of the Rebels) *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' (Insieme a A New Hero e Zeb to the Rescue) *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * *''A New Hero'' (Insieme a Rise of the Rebels e Zeb to the Rescue) Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Lasat